Waffles with Whipped Cream and Awesome Sauce
by axisofadorable
Summary: Canada makes a special breakfast for Prussia. Rated M(aple) for content.


WAFFLES WITH WHIPPED CREAM AND AWESOME SAUCE

The sound of his alarm going off woke Canada at five-thirty just like it always did. He rolled over, stretched once and then swung his feet off the edge of the bed onto the cozy hooked rug that he kept there for that purpose. He yawned.

Time to get moving, he thought. Prussia will be here any minute, banging on the door, demanding pancakes-

Then he remembered.

Prussia wasn't coming. Prussia had something to do today.

Canada sighed. It was ridiculous that in such a short time, he could have gotten so used to the change in his morning ritual that any return to his old one was a disappointment.

But it was true- making breakfast wouldn't be any fun without someone to hand him the wrong ingredients. Without someone to look over his shoulder while he was mixing the batter, or someone to steal the first pancake off the spatula before he could get it to a plate.

Making breakfast wouldn't be any fun without Prussia.

He'll be here tomorrow, Canada thought. I've only been doing it this way for a few weeks- I've been doing it by myself for centuries. It's not like I can't.

He used to love doing it alone. It used to be his special morning thing.

But it wasn't, anymore. Somehow time with Prussia had become his special morning thing instead.

Canada tucked his feet back under the covers.

Just a few more minutes, he thought. The kitchen will wait. The pancakes will wait. No reason to hurry now.

Never mind that he ALWAYS got up right at five-thirty, sometimes change was good.

Maybe he wouldn't even have pancakes this morning. Maybe he would fix something completely different.

Canada brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair. It was fine but there was a lot of it and it refused to behave unless he used water to slick it down. When it dried it would be as unmanageable as ever, but by then he'd be in the kitchen, and he wouldn't care. Canada glanced at himself in the mirror.

Average face, he thought, except for the pointed chin and the slightly worried-looking blue-violet eyes that were his best feature. His light, brown-blond hair was behaving itself right now but it most likely wouldn't be for long. He was wearing his much loved 'Made in Canada' pajamas, as always, and he had neglected to put on his glasses. He looked sleepy, and somehow vulnerable.

Was this how Prussia saw him?

Downstairs Canada fed Kuma…

Kuma…

Kumamaru, his miniature polar bear, and then let him out the back door into the snow. 'Don't get too wet!' he called.

'Me?' Kumamaru asked. His eyes looked innocent, but Canada knew that he would come back soaked. Oh well. That's why Canada had a nice warm fireplace waiting for him, and a stack of towels.

Canada made his way into the kitchen. It was his favorite room in the house, always cozy and welcoming no matter the time of year, with a thick braided rug on the floor, his kitschy but lovable maple-leaf themed décor everywhere, and walls that were painted the yellow of fresh butter. No matter how gloomy it got outside, the kitchen was always bright.

Canada loved the kitchen not least of all because it contained all the things that he needed to cook. Cooking was one of his favorite things in the world to do.

Pots and pans hung on the walls from shiny stainless steel hooks. The cupboards and drawers were full of implements and utensils. There was a six burner stove, and a huge double sink, and in the center of the room there was an enamel and chrome farmhouse table with an apple-red top.

Glancing at the table, Canada almost blushed.

Last week, he thought.

He went to the pantry and then the refrigerator, gathering ingredients.

He'd make eggs. And sausages. Some buttered toast. Maybe a few kippers. He'd gotten used to eating kippers at America's house- America had become fond of them through England, although he would never admit that he ate them anymore.

No pancakes, Canada thought, no maple syrup.

It was his favorite thing to taste, but instead he brewed a pot of coffee and doctored it with sugar and cream.

Kuma…

Kuma…

Kumatan came in soaking wet just as Canada had expected, and right in time to eat the scraps. The bear drank a saucer of coffee, too, and then cocked his head to the side and looked at Canada. 'Who-' he started.

'Canada,' Canada said, cutting him off. He took the dishes to the sink and washed them.

It's really quiet, he thought.

He glanced at the calendar on the kitchen wall. February thirteenth. His calendar was empty, as always, with no dates written in.

He was NOT lonely. He had plenty of things to occupy his time.

Canada thought it would be a good day to clean, so he scrubbed the bathroom from top to bottom and then waxed all the hardwood floors until they shone.

That didn't seem like enough, so he gathered up and washed all of the rugs, and then he dusted all the furniture in the house too.

He let Kuma…

Kuma…

Kumashiro out in the snow again. 'Don't get too wet,' he told the bear.

'Who?' Kumashiro asked.

'You,' Canada said. He shut the door.

He was tired after all his effort. He felt like some music now, so he poured himself a glass of water and took it into the living room.

The CD in his stereo made him blush, too.

That was the first time, he thought.

He took it out and put Bach in instead.

The bear came in wet, of course. Canada rubbed snow-water from his shaggy white fur.

The television was on behind him, tuned to the news.

February thirteenth, Canada thought, listening to the newscaster. It was the second time today that he had noticed the date.

February thirteenth.

That means tomorrow is…

It wasn't as if it mattered, Canada though as he brushed Kuma... KumaJIKAN.

Just because Prussia had pancakes with Canada every morning, just because he usually vaulted straight from pancakes into something totally different, did not mean that they were a couple.

But what if he expects me to do something, Canada thought.

What if he expects me to and I don't?

The thought made him frown.

What if Prussia looked for some sort of recognition of the day, and Canada didn't provide it?

I can't let him down, Canada thought finally. Obviously, he had to do something.

But what?

I'll make him a special breakfast, Canada decided eventually.

If Prussia wanted to, he could think that it was because of the special occasion.

If he didn't want to think that, then he could just eat it.

No strings attached, Canada thought.

But then he wondered… did he want there to be strings attached?

What if Prussia DIDN'T think the breakfast was special? Would Canada be disappointed?

And if he was, did that mean he wanted Prussia to think that they were a couple?

Of course I don't want that, Canada answered himself a moment later. Of course I don't. Everything's fine just the way it is now.

Prussia is just having fun, he thought, and I am just having fun, too.

Canada was going to need a bunch of things to make the breakfast. He wrote out a shopping list so that he wouldn't forget any of them, and after he changed out of his pajamas he got his wallet and keys.

'Tuna,' Kuma…

Kuma…

KumaTAKI said, following him to the door. Canada looked at the bear. 'Tuna?'

'Tuna,' Kumataki repeated.

'Okay, tuna.' Canada added it to the shopping list. 'See you in a few.'

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he clicked the button and unlocked his car. It was a sensible beige station wagon, nothing like Prussia's snarling black BMW. The Canadian flag on the antenna waved merrily as he backed out of the driveway, and Canada smiled as he turned on the radio.

The store was crowded. Most of the clientele were younger and older males. Canada watched them out of the corner of his eye.

Buying gifts for their sweethearts, he thought. They are boyfriends, husbands… Halves of couples with no ambiguity. He was NOT jealous.

When he got back, his bear was at the door, nose pressed to the crack. 'Tuna?'

Canada swung the door open for him. 'Don't get too wet,' he said.

'Tuna.'

'I know.'

Inside, Canada unloaded his grocery bags onto the kitchen counters. Everyone else had been buying ice cream and chocolate and flowers, but he had gotten tuna.

And organic butter, whipping cream and fresh strawberries for Prussia's breakfast. He hoped Prussia liked strawberries.

It was going to be waffles, not pancakes. Canada mixed the batter and cooked the individual waffles ahead of time so that they would be ready whenever Prussia showed up.

I can't make the special breakfast in front of him, he thought. I have to have it all ready for him when he comes. So I can surprise him.

Canada made the waffles right, with egg white folded into the batter so they would be fluffy. He got a broiler pan ready in the oven with a liner of aluminum foil, so that he could just pop them in and heat them the next morning.

He put the cooked waffles on a plate, wrapped it tightly in foil and slipped it into the fridge.

Then he whipped the heavy cream with vanilla beans and maple sugar, and hulled the freshly-washed strawberries so that not even one seed was left to stick in Prussia's teeth.

Perfect, he thought when it was done.

After he put everything away, Canada let Kuma back in and fed him a tuna filet. He fed himself one too (but his was cooked) and then he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas.

Tomorrow, he thought.

He slipped under the quilts on his bed and burrowed his head into the pillow.

A few minutes later he sat up again and checked the alarm clock to make sure that it was set. Five-thirty, just like always.

He dropped his head back onto the pillow and sighed.

I have to fall asleep, he thought. If I don't fall asleep, then tomorrow won't come.

Canada's eyes drifted closed. Waffles, he thought. Whipped cream. Strawberries.

Prussia.

Well. That was an interesting dream. Canada rolled over and dropped his hand onto the alarm clock, silencing it.

He was NOT embarrassed.

Five minutes later Canada's teeth were brushed, his mutinous hair had been mercilessly subdued with a wet comb, and he was letting Kuma… KumaKIRI into the back yard. 'Don't get too wet,' he said.

On his way to the kitchen, he glanced at the front door.

I still have plenty of time, he thought.

Twenty minutes later, Canada puttered around in the kitchen, wiping surfaces and straightening objects. He had already set the table for two and preheated the oven. He had taken the strawberries out of the fridge to get the chill off them and popped the whipped cream in the freezer to put a chill on it. The wrapped plate of waffles sat on the counter.

When a loud knocking began on his front door, Canada almost jumped out of his skin.

Oh, he thought.

Prussia.

He's early.

Canada hurried to the sink and washed his hands, though they were already clean. He dried them on his maple leaf print hand towel and then glanced down at himself.

Crap. Pajamas!

Well, it was too late to change them now. Canada ran one hand agitatedly through his hair, making it stand up as if it had been electrified.

At the door, the knocking became progressively louder the longer Prussia was forced to wait for him.

Guiltily, Canada rubbed his hands down his sides to dry them, even though he had already dried them on the towel. He bit his lip.

'I'm coming,' he called.

In response, the knocking became louder still.

Canada went to the door. He opened it a crack, and then a hand snatched it and flung it wide.

'Finally!' Prussia said. He stepped into the living room before Canada could invite him in, making Canada take a step back to avoid being trampled. 'Can I come in?'

Canada looked at Prussia. Prussia was wearing his black pea-coat, this time over a wine-red turtleneck sweater and black military pants. His white hair was messy and his bangs looked like he had spiked them deliberately. His eyes, almost the same shade as his sweater, were dangerously bright.

He looked amazing. He looked delicious. He looked fantastic.

And Canada…

Uh oh, Canada thought, remembering his pajamas. I should have dressed up.

'Um,' he said, taking another step back. 'I…'

Prussia looked at him for a moment.

Slept-in pajamas, Canada thought. Electrified hair. Is my mouth open?

'I look-' he started.

'Awesome,' Prussia pronounced. He reached out one hand and caught the collar of Canada's pajama shirt.

'Wait!' Canada said.

Prussia ignored the word. His forceful tug brought them eye to eye, and a reach behind him from his other hand snatched the front door closed.

Turning around and dragging Canada with him, Prussia switched their positions and pushed Canada up against the just-slammed door.

Canada blinked as his back came up hard against the still-vibrating wood. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything Prussia stepped into him. Prussia tightened his hold on Canada's shirt-collar and leaning down, closed the distance it took to bring their mouths together.

'Mmph!' Canada said. His hands came up and slid over Prussia's wool-covered shoulders. He meant to push him away but ended up with his fingers digging into the fabric instead.

Prussia's tongue invaded his mouth. Prussia mumbled something that might have been, 'Awesome.'

When Prussia finally pulled back, Canada was breathing harder. 'Prussia,' he said.

'Yeah?'

'Let's go in the kitchen.'

'Kinky,' Prussia said.

Canada blushed. 'A- Aren't you hungry?' he managed. Prussia nodded, watching his face. 'The- Then let's go in the kitchen. I made breakfast.'

Prussia looked disappointed. 'Already? You didn't wait for my awesome?'

Canada stepped hurriedly around him. 'It's not pancakes,' he said.

'Not pancakes?' Now Prussia looked really disappointed.

What if he doesn't like waffles? Canada thought.

What if he's upset?

Somehow this was not going the way that he had imagined it.

In the kitchen, Canada took the bowl of cream out of the freezer and set it on the table. He took the plate of waffles and unwrapped it, laying them out on the broiler pan.

Prussia was hanging over his shoulder. 'Are those… waffles?' he asked.

Canada couldn't read his voice. Was that disappointment, he wondered?

'Yeah,' he said aloud.

Then anxiety got the better of him. 'Don't you like them?'

'I LOVE them!'

Definitely not disappointment, Canada thought with relief.

'Waffles are AWESOME!' Prussia caroled.

Thank god, Canada thought. He closed the oven. 'It'll be just a moment.' He turned toward the table. Hey-'

Prussia had taken the plastic film off the bowl of whipped cream.

Ignoring Canada's objection, his finger disappeared into the cream and came out wearing a peaked white cap. He glanced up at Canada.

'It's whipped cream,' Canada said. 'Don't eat it-'

Prussia put his tongue out and licked the cream off his finger. His eyes closed for a second and then opened again. 'Come here,' he said.

Uh oh, Canada thought. He knew that look.

'The waffles-' he started.

Without a word, Prussia stepped to the oven and turned the broiler off. He set the bowl of cream down on the counter and took Canada by the hand. Tugging on Canada's wrist, he brought him over to the counter next to the cream.

'What-' Canada began. Then Prussia dipped his finger in the cream again and brought it up to Canada's mouth.

'Your turn,' he said.

'I've already tasted it,' Canada told him. 'It's very good, I-'

Prussia's whipped-cream-covered finger slipped into his mouth.

'Ulp,' Canada said.

'Lick it,' Prussia told him.

Canada thought, I could say no, but…

Tentatively, he licked the cream off Prussia's finger.

'Not bad,' Prussia said, taking his hand back. 'Now me.'

He was still holding one of Canada's hands. Now he lifted it and dipped Canada's index finger deeply into the cream. It was cold and Canada shivered. 'Ow,' he said.

Then he stopped talking. Prussia had lifted Canada's coated finger to his mouth and licked it, starting at the base and working his way to the tip. His tongue was not cold. Not cold at all.

When he had licked all the cream off, he took Canada's finger into his mouth.

'Mmmph,' Canada said as Prussia sucked on his finger. 'Maple! Prussia, I-'

'Awesome,' Prussia said. He giggled. 'It took a while this time. I think you're getting tired of me.' He dipped his finger in the cream again, then lifted it and smeared some on Canada's cheek.

'Kuma!' Canada said almost as abruptly as he had said 'Maple!' a moment before. 'I left him outside, I have to… Oh.'

Prussia licked the cream off his cheek. 'You have to what?'

'I have to… Oh…'

Prussia dabbed cream on his chin and licked that off too. 'He's a polar bear, right?'

'Um… Yes... I think so, I-'

'So he likes the cold.' Prussia put some cream on Canada's bottom lip.

Oh my, Canada thought. 'Y-Yes,' he said aloud.

'Then he's probably feeling awesome right now.' Prussia leaned forward and licked the cream off Canada's lip.

'Maple,' Canada said.

Prussia kissed him.

Suddenly Prussia's hands were the only thing holding Canada up.

Prussia's tongue circled his in slow, lazy circles. Prussia tasted like vanilla and maple sugar.

The waffles, Canada thought desperately. The strawberries! I have to-

Prussia turned them so that Canada's back was against the edge of the counter. 'Hop up,' he said.

'What?' Canada started to come back to himself now that Prussia was no longer attacking his mouth. 'I can't!' he said on reflex.

'Yes you can. It'll be awesome.'

Without waiting for an agreement, Prussia took him by the hips and boosted him up. Now Canada was sitting on the counter with Prussia standing between his knees.

'The waffles,' Canada said.

'Forget the waffles,' Prussia told him. 'This is more awesome than waffles.'

'But I made them for you-'

'I know. And I'm going to do this for you.'

Prussia pushed Canada's pajama shirt up and licked his belly. 'This might be cold,' he warned.

But it's not cold, Canada thought, dazzled. It's warm.

'What are you-' he said a moment later. 'Maple!'

Prussia smeared a trail of whipped cream across Canada's stomach and followed it with his tongue. Canada bumped his head on the edge of the cupboard behind him. 'Ow,' he said.

'Careful,' Prussia advised him. He made another trail of cream.

'Don't-' Canada started.

Prussia licked the cream off.

'Oh, maple…'

'Awesome?' Prussia asked. 'Try this.'

He got some more cream on his finger and then pushed Canada's shirt higher.

'Um,' Canada said. Prussia dragged his finger across Canada's chest.

'Um,' Canada said again. Prussia licked him. His tongue chased the cream, creeping dangerously high.

'You're going to-' Canada said. 'Maple!'

Canada yelped. Prussia got some more cream. He applied it carefully and then licked it off. Canada whimpered.

Prussia sucked Canada's flesh the way he had sucked Canada's finger earlier. His teeth scraped lightly and Canada pushed him away. 'Don't!'

'Okay, okay,' Prussia said. He let Canada's shirt fall back down. 'Hang on. Don't move.'

He reached over and got the bowl of strawberries that Canada had left on the sideboard.

'Wh- what are you doing with those?' Canada asked. He was trying to get his breathing to level out, but it didn't want to. His skin was still tingling from Prussia's tongue, and his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

This was REALLY not how he had imagined things.

'You'll see,' Prussia said.

He lifted the film and took a strawberry out of the bowl, then dipped it in the cream. 'Here. Lick it.'

He brought the strawberry to Canada's mouth.

'I really don't… Oh, alright.'

Canada licked cream off the strawberry. It really was tasty, he thought. The vanilla beans added that special touch of-

Prussia pulled the strawberry away from his mouth. 'Now me,' he said.

He dipped the strawberry- the same one Canada had licked- back into the bowl of cream, then brought it up to his own mouth. 'Mm,' he said. Delicately he licked the cream with just the tip of his tongue, until the red flesh of the strawberry showed through in spots. Then he lapped the side of the fruit, dragging a big gob of cream into his mouth.

After he had swallowed it, he let his tongue come out again and swirled it around the bottom of the strawberry, scooping more cream.

'Um,' Canada said. Why was he feeling so hot?

'Mm,' Prussia said again, closing his eyes. Most of the cream was gone now.

Prussia's eyes opened again and he took the strawberry out of his mouth. 'Canada,' he said.

'What?' Canada asked him.

'That's what I'm going to do to you,' Prussia said.

Canada banged his head on the cupboard again. 'Ow!' he said. 'You can't!'

'Actually, I kind of can,' Prussia told him.

Putting down the strawberry, he brought his hands to Canada's waistband.

'Prussia,' Canada said.

'Shh,' Prussia answered him. His thumbs slipped under the waistband.

'Prussia,' Canada said again.

'Uh huh,' Prussia said. He slid his hands downward, dragging the pajamas with them.

'Prussia,' Canada said.

'Oh awesome,' Prussia said. He reached for the bowl of cream.

'PRUSSIA,' Canada said. 'Ow! Maple!'

Prussia finished applying the cream. Looking up, he met Canada's eyes. 'If you really want me to stop now, I will,' he said.

'C-c-cold,' Canada said. 'Ow. M-m-m-my… I c-can't…'

'Here,' Prussia said. 'Let me fix that.' He dipped his head.

'Prussia!' Canada's hands fumbled their way into Prussia's hair. 'Prussia, I can't… I can't…'

Prussia stopped for a moment. His hands had settled themselves on Canada's thighs. When he looked up, his dark red eyes were as serious as Canada had ever seen them. 'Just feel this,' he said. 'I want you to feel this.'

'Prussia…' Canada whispered. And then Prussia lowered his head again.

Later, they ate the waffles for lunch. Prussia pronounced them awesome.

They used up all the cream and all of the strawberries decorating their waffles, but that was okay because there was still plenty of maple syrup left over.

Prussia liked maple syrup, too. He proceeded to prove it with enthusiasm, although he had the foresight to move things into the living room so that Canada wouldn't give himself a concussion against anything in the kitchen.

Even so, Canada still felt a little dizzy afterward.

'I think… maybe, a glass of water,' he said, standing up. His knees were shaky.

'When you come back it's your turn,' Prussia said, lounging on the couch. 'And I'm warning you, I am awesome.'

He had taken off the pea-coat and sweater and now wore only his pants and a black tank top that looked like one of Germany's. His white hair was disheveled and there was a smear of syrup on his cheek.

'I can't,' Canada said automatically.

'You probably can,' Prussia told him comfortably. 'Let's find out, anyway.'

Canada started to make his way into the kitchen.

'Canada,' Prussia said.

'Yeah?' Canada looked back over his shoulder.

'Happy Valentine's Day,' Prussia said.


End file.
